5 different colours
by ShadowElf16
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament, Cassandra Potter decides that it isn't safe to live on the streets anymore. Dumbledore will keep an closer eye on her and Voldemort and his Death Eaters could find her without a problem. So she decides to go too Fenrir Greyback. A werewolf Alpha and Remus Lupin's mate.
1. Prologue

5 different colours

~~~TAGS~~~

Dumbledore bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Order Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, kind of werewolf Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort, Dark Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Voldemort, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Good Dark side

~~~SUMMARY~~~

After the Triwizard Tournament, Cassandra Potter decides that it isn't safe to live on the streets anymore. Dumbledore will keep an closer eye on her and Voldemort and his Death Eaters could find her without a problem. So she decides to go too Fenrir Greyback. A werewolf Alpha and Remus Lupin's mate.

~~~DISCLAMER~~~

_I, SchadowElf16, do here by swear not to own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, so mot it be._

~~~FACTS~~~

Cassandra is a moonwolf, she is a witch blessed by Lady Magic and Mother Moon to fuss with a moondog. A moondog is a (were)wolf who cannot transform. They are convicted under the full moon if two werewolves mate. Moondogs can speak to each other and others through telepathy. Moondogs are basically really smart and powerful wolfs, they understand more that a normal dog. During the full moon they are more powerful than normal. They usually live in forest where a lot of magical plants grow. There fur can be used in potions as well as to make clothes.

~~~PAST~~~

Cassandra lived with the Dursleys until she was four and a half. On 16 December 1994, Vernon sold her virginity to a man. Vernon took her to the woods and handed her over to this man.

This stranger paid Vernon and then took her further into the woods. He threw her on the ground and unfasted his belt. In that moment Cassandra understood what was going to happened and she would not let it happened.

She had long ago (that Christmas, because she hadn't gotten any present, yet again) decided that being a good girl got her nowhere. So she decided to become a bad girl. And bad girls didn't care if they hurt somebody or even killed somebody.

So with that in mind and the intention to kill this man, a man who taught is was alright to rape a four and a half year old girl, she transformed a rock into a stone knife and stabbed the man in his chest. Seven times, because she believed seven to be a powerful number.

~~~PAST~~~

After one and a half year on her own in the woods, Cassandra return to Privet Drive number 4. It was a Saturday, which meant that Dudley was out with his friends and Petunia was doing the grocery shopping. Vernon was alone at home.

Thanks to her stay in the woods, Cassandra made it into the house unseen and unheard. After al it isn't good if you prey hears you coming. Not that any sound she could make would be heard over the television.

Cassandra willed her magic to make sure nobody could hear a thing. After which she moved into the living room, where she used her magic to close the curtains and shut down the television. "Hey… what is happening?" said Vernon before he saw her. "You little freak, I thought I left you in the forest. The man should have killed you after using you!" he screamed.

Cassandra didn't react to the insults. She just used the stone knife, she used to kill that man, to kill Vernon. After she killed Vernon, she looked around in the house. She put a couple jewels in her bag and all the money she could find. After that she made it look like a robbery gone wrong, never mind that it happened on the middle on the day, in broad daylight.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

After the Triwizard Tournament, Cassandra stopped believing that Dumbledore cared about her. She discovered long ago that she couldn't trust Dumbledore, after all he was the one who send her to the Dursleys after her parents died. He was her magical guardian and was supposed to check up on her ever three to four months.

On top of that Dumbledore sealed her parents will. She was never to go to the Dursleys in the first place. In her parents will, they mentioned Peter being the secret keeper not Sirius. And they gave a list with people who should take care of her, should they die. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were on that list as well as the Tonks family.

Sirius would never have to go the Azkaban and she would have grown up far away from the Dursleys. Not to forget the fact that Dumbledore was stealing from her. He was paying people from her vaults! She was funding an organization called "The Order of the Phoenix". Whoever they were.

Cassandra discovered this when she came to Diagon Ally for the third time. The first and second time she was in Diagon Ally, she merely asked the goblins to changes some muggle money into wizarding money. Goblins do business and don't care if you are a child. So unlike the muggles. If a child is doing grocery shopping, they always ask: "Where is your mother, little one." As if she couldn't take care of herself. She has been doing that since she was four and a half years old. Sure a moondog pack had taken her in and help her survive. But she had to get food on her own, she could hunt.

Anyway, somehow all of that lead to where she was now, at Gringrotts trying to see who could take her in and not torture, maim, rape or kill her, after they had taken her in.


	2. Gringotss

5 different colours

**Hoear a new chapter.**

**No warnings.**

_Inherited test_

**Birth Name:**

Cassandra Lilliana Potter

**Birth Date:**

31 July 1980

**Blood Status: **

Halfblood

**Species:**

Human

Wizard

Moonwolf

**Gender:**

Female

**Parents:**

James Charles Potter (deceased)

Lily Rose Potter – née Evans (deceased)

Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption) (compromised)

**Godparents:**

Sirius Orion Black (compromised)

Alice Mary Longbottom – née Bell (compromised)

**Grandparents:**

Charles Fleamont Potter (parental side) (deceased)

Dora Potter (née Black) (parental side) (deceased)

Rosemarie Elizabeth Evans (née Brown) (maternal side)

Harold Christopher Evans (maternal side)

**Guardian:**

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore (magical guardian)*

Mary Coles (muggle guardian)*

*because Magic accepted you as an adult, thanks to the Triwizard Tournament

**Children: **

– – –

**Titles:**

Heiress/Lady Potter

Heiress/Lady Black

Heiress/Lady Peverell

Heiress/Lady Gryffindor

Heiress Gaunt

Heiress Slytherin

Princes of the Moon

**Specialty: **

Parselmagic

Animagus

Wandless Magic

Occlumency

Legilimency

Moon Magic

**Possible guardianship: **

Augusta Nathalie Longbottom (Longbottom)

Narcissa Ayla Malfoy (née Black) (Black)

Fenrir Liam Greyback (Greyback / Lupin)

Honoria Rolanda Pettigrew (Pettigrew)

Tom Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt / Peverell / Riddle / Slytherin)

**Vaults:**

2

3

7

8

64

83

147

249

328

528

673

729

734

808

809

810

856

See individual folder for more

**Items:**

See individual folder

**Properties:**

See properties list

"So, what does possible guardianship mean?" Cassandra asked Griphook. "Well miss Potter, that means that the person is somehow related to you and in acceptable state to take guardianship over you." Griphook answered.

"You see that you godfather and godmother aren't mentioned, because you godfather is an escaped convicted and you godmother is in St Mungo's" Griphook continued "However, your godmother's mother in law is mentioned because she can take you. Lady Malfoy has the best claim on you and she and her husband have tried several times to get custody of you. This is so because your grandmother on your parental side was a black and your godfather who blood adopted you is a black as well."

"Why aren't my mother's muggle relatives mentioned? I mean sure they left me at the orphanage but aren't my grandmother and grandfather still alive?" Cassandra asked. "Because your mother's sister neglected and abused you, Lady Magic decided that she isn't fit to take care of you. The same applies to your maternal grandparents. Only the reason Lady Magic has decided that they are unfit to take you in is because, they are old and unfit to take in a teenager, never mind a magical teenager."

"Why is under titles listed Princes of the Moon?" Cassandra asked. "That is because you are the first moonwolf in a century. Apparently Lady Magic has found you worthy of the title and the position." Griphook answered, seeing that she was going to ask another question he answered :"The position of Princes of the Moon means that it is partly your job to make sure that there is balance in the world. Balance in Magic and balance between magical beings." "Just like the Light Lord and the Dark Lord" Cassandra mumbled under her breath. Griphook nodded.

"Would you like to take up your titles, miss Potter? After all the reasons you didn't take them before is gone now. You are emancipated and an adult in the eyes of Lady Magic, the Ministry and Gringotts." the globin asked her.

"Only the title of Princes of the Moon, I want to stay the summer with Fenrir Greyback so I am going to need the title for protection. It would be nice to stay with people who can understand me and get what I am going through." Cassandra said thinking on her feet "If I want to take up one of my other titles. Is that possible without going to Gringotts?"

"No, the reason for that is that Gringotts protects the Heiress and Ladyship rings. So can nobody except the rightful owner get them. Besides that if something goes wrong, which is unlikely, than is there nobody to help you." Griphook answered.

Cassandra nodded and though it over once more. She was a moonwolf first and furthermore. She has lived a long time in the forest with a pack. Though moondogs can understand her better than normal witches and wizards. They can't understand everything. They may have more emotions and understanding of them, than normal dogs and wolfs. There are still things they can't understand. Such as the reason she chooses to remain friends with the Annoying Trio and go back to Hogwarts as a student.

Allowing Fenrir Greyback to take guardianship over her is a big risk, but Fenrir Greyback is an Alpha werewolf first and furthermore. As an Alpha he will be forced to take care of her, seeing as she is Remus's cub, who is Fenrir's cub. She is basically Fenrir's grand cub.

On top of that, her being the Princes of the Moon forces him to treat her right and with respect. He can't order her around, because she is above him. She was right under Mother Moon herself, until she showed that she wasn't worth the position.

"How do I accept the title of Princes of the Moon?" she asked Griphook. "Unlike with most other titles you don't put on a ring to see if you are fit to take upon the title. That is because a Prince/Princes is not like a Heir/Heiress or Lord/Lady. A Prince/Princes is given the title to him/her by something that is above us. For example Lady Magic or in your case Mother Moon."

"A Princes of the Moon you have a crown. Moreover the crown works just like the rings. It will disappear when you want it and reappear when you want to. You can also decide that a certain group of people could see the crown and the rest of the world not." Griphook continued.

"To see if the crown while accept you, you need to put it on. If it rejects you, you will feel pain until you take it off. That is because you aren't stealing the title seeing as you are in line for the title." Griphook said "I will go and find the crown." Griphook said will walking away.

After a few minutes Griphook came back with another globin who was holding beautiful box. Stopping in front of her, the other globin opened the box. Showing a beautiful crown. Slowly reached Griphook out and held it in front of Cassandra so she could bewondered it a bit more. After a moment he turned the crown around and put it lightly on her head. The moment Griphook let go of the crown everyone in the room held his or her breath in. However, the crown merely resized.

"Congratulations Princes of the Moon." Griphook congratulated her. The other globin nodded before bowing and leaving the room. She was now official Princes of the Moon.

"Call Fenrir, I want to speak with him before I let him take guardianship over me." Cassandra ordered. Griphook merely bowed before leaving the room. Most likely to floo call Fenrir or send a letter to him.

She took a book out of her robes and resized it and began to read. Who knew how long it will take for Fenrir to come to Gringotts. He is after all well know and sought after. Preparing to stay here for a couple more hours Cassandra made herself comfortable in her chair and opened the book.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I don't know when I will updated.**

**Love,**

**SchadowElf16**


End file.
